


For whom the bell tolls

by meetmeupLMFP



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Trust Issues, everyone is less crazy (or less american)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetmeupLMFP/pseuds/meetmeupLMFP
Summary: (Okay, I've got ideas but I've never written anything, and english is not my language. I need a partner in crime. Does anyone want to help?)Rick doesn't find his family (not right away). The first people he meets when he arrives in Atlanta (because he behaves more carefully than in the series) are police officers under the command of officer Hanson. At the hospital, he is persuaded to stay, in return they promise to help with the search for his family. “We are looking for survivors, our goals are same.” and all that.Shane's company meets Tyrese and Sasha. No one is dead yet (except for Carol's husband). Lori wasn't having an affair with Shane (not pregnant).Otis shot a deer and was about to take it to the farm when he was knocked out. He regains consciousness securely bound in the company of two men. They interrogate him about the farm and its inhabitants, and (eventually) learn that there is only an old man and four women on the farm (Annette is alive, no Jimmy).
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene, Glenn Rhee/Maggie Greene, Rick Grimes/Lori Grimes
Kudos: 11





	For whom the bell tolls

“Dad!” Maggie ran into the house.  
A minute later, she returns with her father, followed by Patricia and Annette, who tries to get Beth back into the house.  
“Go back inside!” she pushes Beth to the door.  
“I’m not hiding like a coward!” the girl starts, apparently having a lot to say, but gets cut off.  
“Oh my God, Otis!” cries Patricia.  
Otis is beaten, badly, his hands are tied.  
“Drop the gun, old man.” says the man with a hint of amusement in his voice, pointing the revolver at Hershel.  
Suddenly another man sneakily comes out of nowhere and snatches the rifle from Hershel hands. However, Maggie is quick to react, and knocks him out with a bat.  
Gun shot. Warning shot.  
“Calm down, sweetness.” the man says, now visibly less amused.  
Hershel is reaching to pick up the rifle, but the attacker makes another warning shot, next to his hand.  
“Why won’t you listen to what I say?” the man moves his aim at Maggie. “So precious here won’t get hurt.”  
Suddenly the youngest girl rushes to the unconscious man on the ground, grabs his hair and pulls his head up, puts a knife at his throat.  
“She dies - he dies!”  
“Beth!” her mother doesn’t seem to know whether to pull her daughter away or don’t interrupt, she cries out of panic. Patricia pulls her closer, trying to calm her down.  
The man chuckles. The girl doesn’t waver. Staring with frightened yet determined eyes at the attacker.  
“Let’s just calm down…” Hershel starts. “Let’s try to work something out.’  
Everyone is still for a moment. Then Maggie steps between the intruder and her family and reaches out a hand.  
“Give me the gun.” she says calmly.  
The man looks at her rather perplexed.  
“We are not going to attack you, and we are not laying our weapons to be left defenseless. If you want something, we can negotiate. But first… Give me the gun.”  
Merle Dixon doesn’t simply back down like that.  
“Bitch, you’ve got some nerve.”  
Maggie just stares at him. He makes a face, taking in the whole situation. He didn’t expect these people to put up a fight. He surely doesn’t plan on killing them. And his brother was knocked out.  
“You watch your mouth when you speak to my daughters.” the old man’s voice is surprisingly loud and harsh.  
That triggers. Merle’s face goes rigid. He could never stand taking orders from men or being scolded. It always brought back the hatred he felt towards his father. It was a reflex. That got him kicked out of the army. And led him in all kinds of trouble.  
This time is different though.  
“Oh yeah? And what you gonna do? Hide behind your daughter’s back and give me a good manners lecture?” his eyes are raging, but he does his best to keep his head clear and actually be as nice as he can.  
Maggie sighs, hand still extended.  
“Are we gonna do this or not?” she brings his attention back to her.  
“I’m not giving you my gun.” he states easily.  
She studies his face for a long moment. Then decides to let it slide, it didn't felt like he was actually threatening or demanding for something, it felt like he was grasping for authority that really had nothing to do with her family.  
“Okay. What do you want from us?”  
He chuckles, suddenly seemingly lighthearted.  
“How 'bout some decent hospitality?”

.

“I would never have brought them, Hershel." Otis is lying in Shawn's bed, Patricia is tending to him. “I wouldn't put your girls in danger.”  
Hershel is frowning, arms crossed. Maggie is next to him, unconsciously copying him.  
“You know me, I wouldn’t bring them." Otis looks into Hershel's eyes and Hershel nods. “Must've found the farm anyway. They got nothing out of me and were going to leave me tied up in the woods. I said I would rather die than put my wife and your children in danger.”  
“We are grateful, Otis." he catches Annette’s sad gaze, she’s standing by the window.  
“We all are.” Maggie echoes and gives a small smile.  
Beth comes and sits down beside the bed, takes Otis's hand, and smiles her thanks. Otis smiles back and takes a little breath.  
“I had some time to observe them.”  
Maggie goes to the door and listens to the silence from the hallway.  
"The older one obviously had been in prison. Big lout blabbermouth. The younger one’s quiet, smart. Was skeptical. They had an argument... Only siblings can quarrel like that.”  
"You think they're not a threat?" Hershel speaks for the first time since everyone gathered in the room, his voice strained.  
"The younger one has a head on his shoulders, that's for sure." Otis offers.  
“But you said yourself that the older one had probably been in prison.” Hershel looks down, trying to control a wave of powerless anger. “He can't be allowed to carry a gun on my farm.”  
“Wait… You said the younger one was skeptical.” Beth looks from Otis to her father and sister. "So he tried to take dad's gun so no one would get hurt?”  
"Yes, they discussed that.” Otis confirmed. “Their argument started from that.”  
“Did they discuss what they want from us?” Maggie asked, and the room was suddenly quiet.  
Otis took a breath, trying to remember the details.  
"The elder one said that he’s tired of sleeping on wet ground. The younger one said that if he hadn't got drunk, they’d be sleeping in the car. Said something about some herd.”

.

At night, they huddle in their parents' room. None of them can sleep. Beth tries to convince daddy that everything will be alright. Annette tries to make her daughter sleep. Maggie is silent, even when Beth asks her for some affirmation.

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to help me, please contact me
> 
> https://vk.com/pinkplume  
> (or any other way, just suggest)


End file.
